Sinful Desire
by nvr-sht-nvr
Summary: Is it love, or is it a sin? That's a hard question to ask Kaiden. With his confusion, he doesn't know what's right from wrong any longer. The love for his brother is so present he isn't sure what he should do with himself.


Prologue

His face, his body, the way his voice sounds all lure me in, but I don't understand. Is this all a joke, or something trying to tell me I am damned to hell? For some reason, I can't stop myself even when he begs me to. The sensation that courses through my body isn't enough to satisfy. I have to have what I am after. This is a sin and I know all to well that it is. He's my brother, and my twin at that. So why do I feel this god awful lust to have him as mine? Any time I see him hug somebody else other than me, my body cringes and I just want to lock him away, never to let anyone see him again. Isn't that wrong of me? So why..why do I continue to deprive my brother of his innocence? Maybe it's that bond that all twins share, but to me, I feel cheap and I just make myself grow dirtier over time.

Chapter 1

"Nii-Nii….s-stop.."

Why does he do this every time? He knows I'm not going to stop. After all the years of doing this, I have never once listened. Maybe I should have, but how could I when his small, soft voice only makes me crave for more?

"W..we will be late for school.."

"Who cares?" I ask, my hand slowly sliding up his soft thigh stopping just before it can touch the bulge that is so easily showing through the thin shirt in which he always sleeps in. Isn't it funny? The shirt is mine, with my smell, and it seems he never parts from it. Even when I'm as so close to touch him, he is always in that shirt, clutching to it's fabric. Though we are twins, he's so much smaller than me and continues to act as if he is only seven in age, though he is really seventeen..

My hands slip that shirt from his body, leaving him only in his underwear. His body is trembling as always, his small hands now clutching to the sheets. His orange hues are looking into my own, begging for me to not do it, but I defy him and let my lips connect with his. As I bring myself closer, I can feel the heat of his body against me own, my hands resting on his hips. I bring his body to touch mine, exchanging our heat. As I kiss those plump, pink lips, I snake my tongue past them to explore the hot regions of his mouth. He tastes of sweet candy and his scent is like a flower. How can I not have this?

I feel his lips pull form mine, his delicate hands pushing on my shoulders.

"Stop it! Please…N-nii-Nii…"

"No." My words are chilling and I watch his eyes grow wide, then closing tightly as he hugged his torso.

"Why do you tell me to stop? Huh? Look at you..already hard from just kissing. You have such a lewd body, Aiden. It can't be helped."

With a swift motion, I spread his legs, giving a chuckle. My my, he was one to talk wasn't he? He was as hard as a rock, his length poking his flat stomach. My hands slowly move up to remove my shirt, letting it join his on the wooden floor.

"I'm going to make love to you, Aiden-chan. This time, I'm putting it all inside you."

His eyes grow wide and fearful, whimpering as I open his legs farther and I move between them My fingertips rub the underside of his thighs, earning a moan from such touching. After a moment of this, his eyes are half-lidded, his own body reacting. I can see that his pink nubs are erect and that his legs have opened wider and have come up over my broad shoulders. The smirk I give shows my lust and how I love when his body becomes so giving and doesn't yield it's actions. I work away at my pants, slipping out my own hardened shaft, rubbing it gently. My free hand moves onto his, going in the same rhythm in which I am pleasing myself.

"M-my ochinchin…d-don't…"

He pleads, but soon starts to move his hips, causing his member to slip in and out of my closed palm. This only excites me and makes the heat in my body slide all the way through me, making a shiver go up my spine. I only continue until I let my own length be and placed that hand upon his soft rear. My finger prodded his puckered entrance, giving a chuckle.

"Say you want it…come on…say it..I want to hear it.."

"I..I want it…come inside.." He whispered as he let his arms go around my neck, bringing me closer. Once I feel his lips upon mine, there is no holding back. Foreplay is a long lost thought. I align myself with his entrance and waste no time in pushing inside. I hear a cry come past his lips, followed by a drawn out whimper. His hand are clutching the orange locks of my hair, pulling me down in the kiss further.

"Nii-nii is so…b-big.."

A grunt forms in my throat as I begin to thrust within the hot, tight confines of his walls. He's squeezing me and I can do nothing but moan and lose myself in this moment of bliss. His muffled moans and cries make me grow harder, so I let myself indulge in this. My thrusts fill with power and speed, causing me to slide as deep as I can into him. As I hit that sweet spot, his back arches and his toes curl. My smirk grows, continuing to his there, making Aiden go completely crazy. Hid body is moving into my own, his hands rubbing himself.

My panting and breathing is hard, and the sweat is already dripping down my body, but I can't stop. My arms pool around him, my hands on the small of his back. I pull his body up and let our lips meet once again. The kiss is filled with nothing but passion, his own lips kissing mine back. He's mine, only mine. This feeling shows it. And Aiden, even if he wishes for this, he cannot deny or bond, nor the love he carries for me.

We both reach or peak, cumming at the same point. As I watch his own liquid hit his face, I feel mine spread through him quickly. As my body moves to lay beside him, I pull him close, seeing his head now resting upon my sweaty chest. His own body his glistening in sweat, his chest rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath. My hand moves the hair away that is sticking to his forward, to see his beautiful eyes looking into my own. He treats me with a small kiss on the cheek, followed by a smile.

"Nii-nii…I love you…"

"I love you, too, Aiden-chan."

And even though these words come from my lips, I can't help but feel a stabbing pain, knowing I have just committed yet another sin.


End file.
